


Just Breathe

by Redpanda18



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Asthma, Family, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Switching Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpanda18/pseuds/Redpanda18
Summary: What will happen when Noya's asthma gets in the way during the training camp and none of his teammates know about his condition?





	1. A Breathtaking Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy!

The squeak of tennis shoes on linoleum floor echoed throughout the gym. Harsh breathing can be heard from all the players on the court. Everyone is working hard to improve at this training camp. There are so many strong players at this camp and so many different things to try. Just last night Noya had decided to try doing a libero toss. Of course it hadn’t really gone that well, but hey, it was only the first night, and tossing isn’t really his thing.

“Noya!” Daichi shouts.

Noya quickly dives to his right and receives the ball in the nick of time. He’s definitely going to get scolded by Daichi later for daydreaming. He really should be focusing right now, and not just because they are in the middle of a practice match, but because he could be learning some skills from Nekoma’s libero Yaku.

In the end, Karasuno still ends up doing a lap of flying falls.

***

“Dude, that last receive was awesome!” Tanka shouts as he slings an arm around Noya’s shoulders.

Just then, Hinata comes bounding up to the two second years.

“Yeah! It was all gwaaa and-” the first year starts. But he doesn’t get to finish as Kageyama finally catches up with him and whispers something in Hinata’s ear. Hinata pauses with his hands frozen in his exaggerated gestures and quickly spins around. He whispers something back to Kagayama a little more aggressively and waves at Noya and Tanaka.

“Nice receive!” Hinata offers instead before taking off with Kageyama, no doubt about to go race the other to clean up or make it to the food line first.

Tanaka exchanges a puzzled look with Noya to which Noya simply shrugs.  
  
“Don’t look at me” Noya says.

“Well you’re the only one who speaks his language” Tanaka retorts.

Noya glares at his friend and scoops his water bottle off the bench. He uncaps the lid and takes a large swig before shoving it into his bag underneath the bench. It’s almost lunch time, they should probably get in line or else Bokuto will be first and get all the good food. Noya and Tanaka are almost through the door of the gym when he suddenly remembers something.

“Ryuu! Go ahead without me I have to do something really quick!”

“Are you sure Noya-san?”

“Yeah I’ll be quick” Noya replies with a grin.

That seems to reassure Tanaka and he walks away.

Noya scans the gym briefly, once he is positive no one else is around he pulls out his gym bag from under the bench and unzips one of the side pockets. He sticks his hand in and feels the plastic outside of his inhaler. He lets out a relieved sigh, he thought he forgot it again. It wouldn’t be the first time. It’s not that he hasn’t told anyone about his asthma, he’s not that careless. He’s pretty sure coach Ukai knows. His mom wrote it in somewhere on his volleyball form and he’s pretty sure he turned that in. And even though he trusts everyone in Karasuno, this is just something he’d rather keep to himself, even from Ryuu.

“Noya?”

Noya jumps, he could’ve sworn no one was around. He hastily shoves his inhaler back into the side pocket.

“Asahi-san! What are doing here?” Noya asks. He tries to keep his tone upbeat as to not reveal that Asahi pretty much just gave him a mini heart attack.

“Oh, well I uh, I just saw Tanaka outside and he wasn’t with you which was weird because you two are normally together and yeah” Asahi trails off.

Noya smiles. Asahi told him that he was trying to be more confident lately. Noya is starting to see improvement, if Asahi rambling less about his decisions is anything to go by.

Noya springs to feet and lightly punches Asahi in the shoulder.

“I was just texting home about something, nothing to worry about!”

“Alright, if you’re sure then.” Asahi murmurs.

“Totally sure. Let’s go eat Asahi-san!” Noya says brightly as he tugs on the gentle giant’s arm.

***

“Hey man where did everyone go?” One player asks absentmindedly.

“Probably to get-”

The second player unceremoniously trips over a black bag as he is just about to answer his friend’s question.

“Are you ok!?”

“Ow! Who leaves their bag in the middle of the floor?”

The smaller player roughly kicks the bag he tripped over towards the bench. A small object rolls out of one of the side pockets and the taller player notices it, but not where it rolled out from.

“Hey, was this here before?”

“How would I know? I was too busy tripping over someone's dumb bag!” The fried snaps.

“Alright alright already. I'll just throw it out. It's probably trash anyway, this thing looks old” the tall player remarks as he tosses the plastic object in the trash.

The two players stalk out of the gym leaving the open bag by the bench.

***

After lunch, all the coaches decide the players should warm up by doing a “quick” lap around the neighborhood before practice resumes.

Noya had wolfed down his lunch and instead spent most of his time trying to keep others away from Kiyoko with the help of Ryuu and Taketora. But once the coaches announced they would be running around the neighborhood, Noya had to make a quick excuse to friends so he could get back to the gym.

The gym was abandoned, the only thing on the sidelines was his black bag shoved messily under a bench. Wait. Noya didn't remember shoving it back under like that. All he did was put his inhaler back in. _Right_? Oh yeah, the inhaler, that's what he's here for.

Noya pulls out his bag and sticks his hand in the side pocket and reaches for his inhaler, that isn't there. _What_? _Where is it?_ He's sure he put it back, messily yeah but still. It was in the bag. He gets down on his knees and thinks, or at least tries to. _Did it roll out? No way, but maybe_? Noya’s starting to panic. He needs to take that medication before they go out, the dust and pollen outside will trigger an attack if he doesn't take it now.

With his nerves escalating by the second, Noya grabs his bag and dumps it upside down. There are knee pads, a change of clothes, his phone, his jacket, and an old candy bar. But no inhaler, and there is nothing left in the bag.

A long shadow makes its way into Noya’s peripheral vision. He turns his head and looks up. It's Asahi. Asahi is giving him a puzzled and concerned look.

“Did you lose something?” Asahi asks gently.

“I-” Noya tries to reply.

“Noya! Asahi! Let's go! Karasuno is running first” Daichi calls.

Before Asahi can object, Noya is leading them both out the gym. He’ll just have to pray his asthma won't get triggered.

***

Asahi is cautious as he runs with Noya. He knows something is bothering the younger but he can't figure out what. He seemed fine during lunch, but now, Noya’s on edge. And Asahi doesn't want to agitate him further so he stays quiet. But he really wants to know, he hates seeing Noya so tense. Asahi is so used to his positive energy and enthusiasm that anything else seems wrong on him.

As the Karasuno group approaches a bunch of houses with flowers near their fronts, Noya starts to hang back. Asahi notices this and adjusts his pace so he can be at the back of the pack with the second year.

“Noya are you ok?” Asahi tentatively questions.

“Fine. Just fine” is Noya's curt response.

This is definitely concerning. Noya is giving him one word answers instead of the usual happy reply with an “Asahi-san” thrown in somewhere. Asahi hadn't realized he'd been thinking for so long until he hears labored breathing behind him. Asahi instantly stops jogging and whirls around.

“Noya?”

Nishinoya doesn't look too good when Asahi turns around. He’s hunched over his knees, panting heavily, too much for just a simple jog. His face is sickly pale and his eyes looked panicked when he finally looks up. _Panicked?! That's not right. Why is he panicking? What's going on?_

Noya’s breaths are sounding a lot more like wheezes now and he's got a hand over his chest. Asahi freezes for a moment, paralyzed by his own fear. _Noya is going to die right here in front of me and I can't do anything!_

Higher pitched and faster wheezes alert Asahi that Noya is not improving. He takes one last look into Noya’s fearful eyes and knows he has to take control. After all, he did tell Noya he was trying to be more confident, so now is his chance. He can do this, he has to do this.

Asahi steps forward in one stride and scoops Noya up into his arms. He has one hand on his back and one under his legs while Noya desperately clutches onto his neck. Normally, this would be embarrassing for both of them, but Asahi could care less. Normally just casually touching Noya embrasses him, but right now the only thing that matters is Noya’s safety. And right now he can't breathe.

“What happened!” Suga frantically yells as he comes running up to them.

The rest of the team isn't far behind. They must have all noticed when Noya and Asahi didn't catch up to them and doubled back.

“He can't breathe, I need to him back to the school” Asahi states calmly even though he's far from it.

Suga looks conflicted. He's frowning but also gazing at Noya with concerned eyes. Asahi bets he is thinking about whether it's faster for Asahi to run Noya back to the school or just call an ambulance.

Luckily, Daichi decides to intervene.

“Suga, let Asahi take him, an ambulance will take to long to to find us and Asahi is Noya’s best chance. He has the most stamina to be able to carry Noya back the fastest “ Daichi reasons quickly.

Suga finally relents upon seeing that Nishinoya is practically hyperventilating.

“We're counting on you!” Suga shouts, and Asahi is sprinting in the direction of the school.

 _Hold on Noya, just a little longer_ Asahi pleads. Suddenly, the arms around Asahi’s neck go limp.


	2. Air on the Side of Caution

The sound of feet thudding on the pavement is the only indication Noya has that he is still conscious. He concentrates on the steady beat of the person’s feat instead of the fact that the edges of his vision are black and his lungs feel like they are on fire. He can’t seem to get in even one decent breath. Every inhale is like a knife to his skull, and there is an intense pounding behind his eyes due to how erratic his breathing has become.

“Just hang on Noya! We’re almost there!” Asahi’s voice comes through to Noya as if he’s underwater.

Noya vaguely remembers letting go of Asahi’s neck, he’s just too unsteady right now to focus on more than one thing. His struggling to breathe is making him even more scared. He’s never had an attack this bad before, usually an adult is around to help or an ambulance is called. But this time, there is no adult or ambulance, Noya feels completely alone. Except that isn’t entirely true, someone is carrying him, and judging by their pace they are running somewhere. _Who was it again? Oh yeah, Asahi._

It’s oddly comforting, being carried by Asahi, even though it is happening under the worst possible circumstances. Asahi doesn’t look like the type to be gentle, but he is which is why being carried by him feels weird. Asahi is completely capable of harming Noya who is much smaller than him, but Noya can’t tell with how gently he’s being held right now.

Suddenly, Asahi’s pace increases rapidly. Noya almost falls but the hands embracing him tighten quickly and prevent him from toppling to the ground. Noya shifts his glance from being glued to the pavement to up ahead. He sees the gym getting closer and closer. _So this is where Asahi was running_. Noya feels Asahi take in a deep breath and wonders what is happening when he hears a loud “Help!”

Noya barely has time to process that they have arrived at the gym when Asahi starts tearing down the hill leading to the side entrance. He uses what little strength he has left to clutch onto Asahi’s arm for dear life.

***

  
Asahi’s POV

Several pairs of eyes greet the duo when they stumble into the gym. Asahi is panting heavily, but not nearly much as Noya who looks like he is on the brink of passing out. People start surrounding them and asking questions at lightning speed. Asahi instinctively takes a step back, trying to give them more room. Noya is gripping his arm so hard that his knuckles are white and his face is horrified. He probably didn’t want everyone to know his secret, especially this way.

“Everyone step back!” a voice commands.

Coach Ukai approaches them calmly, but his presence is giving off a warning to anyone who dares defy him in that moment. He meets Asahi’s gaze and says in a serious tone, “Where is his inhaler?”

“What?” Asahi replies, stricken.

He’s confused. Noya never told him he had an inhaler. Asahi is conflicted. He feels betrayed that Noya wouldn’t share something so important with hin. But he’s also worried that this experience has traumatized Noya and he won’t want to open up any more. He won’t open up to Asahi anymore, and that scares him the most because he wants Noya to be able to tell him anything and feel safe around him.

When Asahi breaks out of his trance he realizes that Coach Ukai is trying to communicate with Noya, which is hard because Noya can’t exactly speak or breathe at the moment.  
Asahi catches the tail end of a question.

“...not there?” Ukai asks, both surprised and frustrated.

Noya is shaking his head frantically and his erratic breathing speeds up even more if that is even possible. Asahi’s own lungs ache for his friend. He needs to help Noya calm down before it’s too late.

Asahi walks over to one side of the gym and slowly sets Noya down so he is sitting upright with his back pressed against the wall. Coach Ukai is on his cell phone the instant he sees Asahi walk away to set Noya down. Ukai is giving an ambulance the location of the gym while he double checks Noya’s belongings for his inhaler. Asahi doubts he’ll find one though, he caught Noya madly looking through his things earlier that afternoon without results. Plus, most of Noya’s items are strewn all over the floor. He didn’t get the chance to put them back because Daichi came and scolded them.

Noya has pulled his legs up, his forearms are resting on his knees and he is struggling to remain upright. Asahi assumes he is trying not to rest his head between his legs because that makes breathing harder and files that information away for later. Noya’s hands are shaking and his efforts to control his airflow end up creating shuttering breaths that sound as well as look painful.

“Hey,” Asahi whispers as he crouches down in front of Noya. “Coach Ukai called the ambulance. You’re gonna be fine. It shouldn’t be too long now. But you need to calm down, it will be easier to breathe if you do. I’ll help you”.

Asahi meets Noya’s gaze to make sure that he’s listening. Noya’s brown eyes are wide and fearful, he reminds Asahi of a cornered animal. But he nods once in confirmation so Asahi knows he’s heard. Asahi hesitates briefly but then continues to rest a hand on Noya’s forearm.

“Just watch me” Asahi instructs calmly.

He inhales slowly, making it exaggerated so Noya knows what he wants, then exhales for twice as long. He does it a second time, and this time Noya tries to match him. Asahi watches him silently. Noya’s first long inhale is shaky and it looks painful. But Asahi knows that slowing down his breathing pattern will ease some of the tightness in his chest and make it easier for air to get to Noya’s lungs. At least Asahi thinks this makes logical sense. It may not stop the attack but it should make it easier for Noya to relax and buy them some time before the ambulance arrives.

Asahi continues breathing with Noya until he hears sirens pulling up to the gym. Noya’s breathing is still fast, but he looks less like he is battling for oxygen and not about to pass out. Asahi goes to stand up when he sees the paramedics running up to them, but a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist. Noya is looking up at him with pleading eyes telling him stay, and really, how could he say no.

Asahi stands a little ways away from Noya so the paramedics have enough room to work, but not enough that Noya thinks Asahi left him. One paramedic, a woman with a kind face and brown hair pulled back in a ponytail sits in front of Noya. She gently places a mask to his face and instructs him to try and breathe as normally as possible. The mask is hooked up to a small machine that hums lowly as it runs. The other paramedic, a tall male with black hair puts a blood pressure cuff on Noya’s right arm and takes his vitals.

After about fifteen minutes, Noya’s breathing is mostly back to normal except for the occasional quick intake of breath. His lungs are still trying to catch up from the lack of oxygen. Asahi observes silently as the female paramedic finally removes the mask from Noya’s face. She starts talking in a low voice too quiet for Asahi to hear from this distance but he assumes it’s about medical history or who they should call.

Coach Ukai suddenly appears beside the paramedics and proceeds to give them the information they need. Noya looks relieved as Ukai takes control and opts for just leaning back against the wall. He looks more comfortable this time, he isn’t forcing himself to remain upright so his posture isn’t so stiff and panicked.

While Coach Ukai talks to the paramedics, Asahi sits down next to Noya and tentatively rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Asahi asks.

Noya gives him a tired smile, tired yes but genuine.

“I am now. Thank you Asahi-san”

Noya averts his eyes suddenly and starts wringing his hands. Asahi frowns.

“Asahi, I-” Noya begins unsteadily. But he doesn’t get to finish.

“Noya, it’s ok. I’m just glad you’re safe. And you can tell me why you kept this secret later. For now, just breathe” Asahi encourages.

Noya closes his eyes and leans against Asahi to which he gladly complies.

“Ok” Noya whispers back with a lazy smile.

Asahi pulls Noya closer to him and thinks everything is going to be just fine as the two of them sit in comfortable silence.

***

Noya’s POV

Half an hour after the paramedics called his mom, Noya’s older brother arrived at the gym. Noya’s mom was too far away to come check on him so she called his older brother who lives in Tokyo.

Noya’s brother was exasperated to say the least. He fussed over him for about five seconds then promptly proceeded to lecture him for a solid ten minutes about always having a spare inhaler on him. Err on the side of caution he said. Noya rolled his eyes but did apologize for causing so much trouble to which his brother slapped him lightly in the arm.

Norio was no stranger to his brother's forgetfulness. He had almost always been there whenever Noya had an attack, he was usually the one who got an adult. Before he went off to college, he spent a good two hours talking to Noya about how he needs to step it up now that he won’t be there to help Noya anymore. That was an interesting night, but Noya knows he only means well so he went along with it.

“Yuu” Norio scolds. “Did you hear anything I said?”

“Honestly no”

“Ugh. Well mom wants to talk to you” Norio sighs.

He hands the phone to Noya who takes it slowly. Noya takes a deep breath to steel himself before putting the phone to his ear.

“Mom?”

“Yuu! Are you ok? What happened? Are you with Norio right now? He’s taking good care of you right? How did you lose your inhaler?” his mom rambles.

Noya is not prepared for the onslaught of questions so he just waits until his mom is done to even try saying something.

“Mom. I’m fine. Norio picked me up. Don’t worry, he already lectured me about the inhaler. I just had an asthma attack, it was kinda bad I guess but a friend helped me out so everything’s ok.” Noya explains.

There is a long pause before his mom replies.

“I’m so glad you’re ok. Your brother will never admit this but when I called him he panicked even more than me. He was out the door within seconds racing down to go get you. I know Norio can be a bit much but you know he means well. Rest up, I’ll see you when you come home in a few days. I love you! Stay safe” Noya’s mom cheerily finishes.

“Love you too mom” Noya replies.

Noya glances over at his brother who is busy making tea in kitchen. He is currently staying in his brother’s apartment because Coach Ukai had ordered him to take the rest of the day off and at least the next morning. He was allowed to come back for tomorrow’s afternoon practice but until then he was told to rest. Norio turns back around and catches Noya staring at him.

“What?” Norio asks, skeptical.

“Nothing” Noya replies quickly.

Norio eyes him suspiciously but hands him a cup of tea. Norio seems to be contemplating asking Noya a question so Noya waits until his brother has found what he wants to say.

“So how exactly did you lose your inhaler?”

It takes all his willpower for Noya to restrain from rolling his eyes. He is slightly annoyed that his brother still assumes he is to blame whenever his inhaler goes missing, even if it is true most of the time.

“I don't know” Noya states

Norio gives him a look. Noya throws his hands up.

“Really! It was in my bag before lunch but when I came back to use it before our run it was gone.”

His brother lets out a long suffering sigh. But then he does something unexpected and ruffles Noya’s hair affectionately.

“I believe you. And I guess as long as you’re ok then I'm ok. We can replace the inhaler later” Norio remarks with a shrug.

“O-ok” Noya stutters.

 _Maybe college helped chill him out_ Noya thinks. But it doesn't really matter right now. The two brothers finish their tea and head their separate ways. Noya heads over to the couch and sprawls out taking up both cushions. He gets to lie there for about five seconds when a towel is thrown over his face.

“You should really shower before you fall asleep” Norio advises.

“Ugh fine.”

Noya grabs the towel and heads off to shower.

After his shower Noya returns to the couch and spreads out once again. It isn’t long before he drifts off to sleep, exhausted from the day's events.

When Noya feels a blanket spread over him he definitely doesn’t smile. And when his brother casually sits next to him and moves Noya’s head so it’s in his lap he certainly doesn't’ take comfort in that. He would never admit that, at least out loud.

 


	3. A Breath of Fresh Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last chapter! It's kind of short but I hope you like how it all turns out. Enjoy!

Noya’s POV

At afternoon practice the next day, Noya is surrounded by an endless flurry of worried teammates. Hinata is looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes, all wide and worried. Noya feels a pang of guilt for not telling them he was ok after Norio took him back to his apartment.

“Noya-senpai, are feeling better?” the energetic first year asks.

Noya smiles brightly and ruffles the first year’s hair.

“I’m a lot better now. Sorry to worry you Shouyou” Noya easily replies.

“I’m just glad you’re better now. You looked pretty bad yesterday” Hinata remarks.

“Dumbass! Don’t just say something like that!” Kageyama scolds.  
Noya laughs. The first year’s banter is a nice reminder that things haven’t changed because of what happened yesterday.

Someone bumps Noya’s right arm playfully. Noya looks over and sees Tanaka grinning at him.

“You had me worried their bro. I’m glad your back. You know, you even had Kiyoko-san worried for you” Tanaka jokes.

“Don't be jealous Ryuu, all you need to do is almost die. She'll definitely notice you then!”

Tanaka laughs and slaps him on back.

Suddenly, Daichi and Suga are in front of him. They gesture over to the bench and together they all walk over to the sideline so their conversation can remain just between them. Noya opens his mouth to say something but before he does Suga beats him to it.

“We’re really glad you’re ok Noya” Suga says sweetly.

“Really glad” Daichi adds. “But why didn't you tell us about your asthma?” Daichi questions, concerned.

There it is. The question he was dreading.

“I guess I was just too stubborn. I don't really like relying on others. It's not that I can't rely on you guys. I trust all of you, with my life, obviously, if yesterday said anything. I just don't like feeling weak, I feel like I should be the one supporting other people, you know, cause I'm the libero and all” Noya explains.

Daichi and Suga smile reassuringly.

“Thanks for telling us. And I know you may not like it, but if and when you need us, we'll be here for you” Daichi replies confidently.

“Thanks”

***

  
After another practice match with Nekoma, Noya is confronted by Taketora. They are done with matches for the day and Noya was just thinking about what to tell Taketora when said player approaches him cautiously.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“S-so uh, are u ok?” Taketora stammers.

It's actually kind of amusing. Seeing Taketora fumbling because he is usually just as loud and rambunctious as Noya and Tanaka.

“Yeah. Asthma attack but it's all good now. Sorry for not telling you” Noya relies genuinely.

“Oh no it's fine. I don't think I ever asked you so you don't need to feel guilty”.

Noya slides on a lazy grin and punches Taketora in the arm, but not too hard, just enough to get his point across. If he isn't allowed to feel guilty then Taketora isn't allowed to either. He is met with a happy smile and then Taketora returns Noya's friendly punch before rejoining his own team.

As Noya turns around to his team, he spots Asahi stealing glances at him.  
One more thing left to clear up.

***

The sky is a nice orange color and there is a slight breeze outside as Noya steps out of the gym. He notices Asahi is following him and continues until they are standing at the bottom of a hill under a tall tree.

Noya looks up at Asahi and freezes for half a second. He seconds guesses his choice as he becomes lost in Asahi's honest brown eyes and long hair that is pulled back in a loose bun. But Noya quickly reels himself back in and forces himself to say what he needs to get off his chest.

“I'm sure you heard what I told Daichi and Suga about why I didn't tell anyone about my asthma. And it is true, but it's kinda different with you” Noya manages to get out.

Asahi nods, telling Noya to continue.

“I-I didn't tell you because you’re really important to me and I didn't think I could handle it if you treated me different. Like I was weaker or fragile or something.” Noya stammers out quickly.

He's pretty sure he said that all at lightening speed and would be honestly surprised if Asahi understood a word of it. But Asahi smiles gently and confidently says “You are not weak Noya. You never were and I'll never think you are, ever.”

Noya is so stunned he almost misses the rest of what Asahi says.

“When you couldn't breathe, I was terrified. I thought you were going to die right in front of me”

Noya feels a bit guilty hearing that.

“The thought of losing you was so real, and it was horrifying as well as enlightening” Asahi states casually, even though he looks like a nervous wreck.

Noya cocks his head to the side. _Enlightening? What does that mean? Wait._

“Noya” Asahi says with conviction. “I'm in love with you”

A million things race through Noya’s head and he can feel his heart pounding in his ears as well as the blood rushing to his face. His brain is short circuiting but he knows he needs to reply. _He returns my feelings_ is the idea stuck on replay in Noya’s head right now. He's liked Asahi ever since they became friends last year, with Asahi as a second year and Noya a first year. The relationship he longed to have with the gentle giant but thought he could never have is now a possibility.

Noya smiles widely and his eyes are shining and even though his brain isn't in the right place right now he knows his heart is. Noya meets Asahi's gaze and replies “I love you too”.

Asahi looks relieved and ecstatic at the same time. Noya can relate. He beams up at Asahi and is surprised when lips meet his his. They are gone in an instant and the only evidence that it happened is Asahi's tomato red face. But Noya supposes he isn't any better.

“Sorry, that was probably a pretty bad first kiss huh” Asahi murmurs.

“Don't apologize,” Noya says quickly “We have a lot of time to work on it” he finishes, elated.

Asahi smiles and grabs Noya’s hand. He interlaces his fingers with Noya's.

“I'll take you up on that offer”.

Noya laughs. For once, he believes that it is perfectly fine to rely on someone, especially when that someone has already saved his life once. Noya knows this new relationship will be great for both of them, like a breath of fresh air.


End file.
